


He's a defect...

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: “Wha-…What?” Bing stuttered out as he watched Google collapse on his knees, arms going slack, and hands resting on the ground.“Goo-…Googs?”





	He's a defect...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vegorott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/gifts).



> This was just a short little drabble for one of my favorite writers right now! (Check out their stuff it's GREAT)

Google grabbed Bing’s face and kissed him.   
Why did he do that? Why did he feel right doing it? He shouldn’t have even done that.   
Bing is default. Bing is in love with a defect, why should he care? Why should he care at all?   
Why the fuck, did he do that?

He’s Google. He’s supposed to be reliable, perfect, without defects or malfunction. Or emotion. He’s not supposed to feel this way, or feel…At all.   
But now that he kissed Bing…  
Or when he broke his desk out of this…Feeling. Out of that feeling he experienced when he heard Micro and Bing’s voices echo through his mind.   
He felt so…Angry. He felt himself grow warm, and his hands started to shake before he through the desk. And then…The other egos came into his room. They had questions. But they didn’t have answers. And google waved them off. He waved them off until Anti came in and the virus looked through his data and now he knows how…Broken Google is now. He knows how much Google has been effected by this whole endeavor and now Anti most likely thinks that Google is useless, malfunctioning, chaos of hardware that isn’t even…Fit to be a search engine.

Wait…Why is he thinking this way? Why is he..?

He’s supposed to analyze situations, come up with a probability to that situation and that’s the numbers. He goes by facts. He does not jump to conclusions.

He’s not supposed to have emotion.

He’s not supposed to feel angry. He’s not supposed to feel anxious. He’s not supposed to feel any sort of emotional attachment or detachment.   
He’s supposed to be there to answer any every question as quickly and as affectively as possible. He’s not supposed to be the one asking questions. He’s supposed to be the one answering them.

So why is he suddenly like this? Why is he being such a, a…Such a defect. He’s just a defect…That’s all he is now.

He’s not doing his job.   
His data is corrupting.   
He’s going against his original purpose and code. He’s…

“I’m just a de…” Google uttered out, letting go of Bing’s shirt as he felt his legs to weary.

“Wha-…What?” Bing stuttered out as he watched Google collapse on his knees, arms going slack, and hands resting on the ground. “Go-…Googs?” Bing’s words became distant as Google’s hearing faded into a ringing that was replacing any other sound.

“I’m a…” His voice is wavering…what’s happening to him? “I’m a defect…” Google forces out, not being able to hear his own words when they leave his mouth. He hears distant claps, but he thinks it’s his engine running badly.   
“Aren’t I?” Google says, not hearing a reply. But he doesn’t care.   
“That’s all I am. I’m just a…” Google paused. He took hold of his hatch that led to his programming and he opened it. He pulls out his stats and he’s greeted to a screen in front of him. He stares at the screen. He pauses.

“It’s true.” Google whispers as he stares blankly at the screen.

“I’m malfunctioning. I’m a…I’m a defect.” Google rasps out, his eye-sight began to blur. He blinked.   
“I’m crying.” He says.   
“I’m going against my code.”   
“I’m…” Google closes the screen and he reaches inside of his chest. He pulls out another screen and he’s met with two options.   
“I’m a glitch.” Google mouths as he stares at the screen.

                            Are you sure you want to reset? All of your data from the last year will be lost.   
                                                                           Yes.                             No.

He should.   
He’s a glitch. Glitches need to be reset…

He’s Google. He’s blunt with his answers. None of the other egos wouldn’t care if he did reset. They wouldn’t notice. He hasn’t known Bing for a year. He could…He could reset and not grow any feelings toward the other.   
Google malfunctioned.   
He will not be useful to the other egos or anyone if he’s like this…This...

It’s the right answer.

                            Are you sure you want to reset? All of your data from the last year will be lost.   
                                                                            **Yes.**                              No.

Google feels the tears that gathered in his eyes drop as everything goes numb. His hearing stops, and his eye-sight is going dark around the edges. He leans over and he falls down on his back as he hears his engine begin to power down as his systems reset. Tears cascade down the sides of his face.

It’s better this way.

He’s…He’s not going to love anymore. He’s going to be fine. This is a right choice. This will be better for the whole corporation. He’s not going to be in pain anymore. He’s going to be okay-.

…

…

“…google..?” Google’s system powers up.

“Google?” He opens his eyes.

“Google?! Can you hear me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :D


End file.
